One-way ticket
by Stormywinterdays
Summary: A little boy angrily at the unfairness of the world sets out to create connection to the Naruto universe. One, one-way ticket to his dream. However he did not count on his sister accidentally taking the journey for him. The siblings become closer and yet more distant. Remy did not count on being in the Naruto world, other than the stuff in ramen she barely knows what Naruto is!


Another Naruto story for me, yay! 

This is based of a strange dream I had last night.

I was watching this girl argue with her brother in her mind while being stuck into the Naruto world, it was like I was the all-seeing god. So I made a little recap of my dream. Weird, right?

* * *

The sun peeks into a room, its rays scan over the vast amount of posters clinging to the war, the vast collection of manga in a bookcase, some manga is even forming a tower on the floor, and it stretches across the large amount of figurines until it is finally pouring completely in the room.

The array of manga seems to be mostly a rather large collection of a particular manga, so are the figurines.

The posters, figurines, manga mainly contain a certain blonde protagonist, a cheeky wide grin, whisker marked cheeks, sparkling azure eyes and infamously spikey blonde locks. Naruto is a famous manga protagonist, who in the posters predominantly poses in a ridiculous orange jumpsuit.

Naruto is also the name of the said manga.

Other than the cheeky, quirky and determined blonde there are a few posters of another character in the manga.

'I am sorry I am late, I was busy walking on the path of life' is the slogan of one of the huge posters of him. In the poster one eye is presenting itself like a horizontal crescent moon while the other is mysteriously hidden behind a blue headband that carries a weird symbol, also known as a forehead protector. The bottom of his face is covered as well by a dark mask.

His hair resembles the spikey top of a pineapple except slanting to one side and being completely silver.

There are many more posters but the most eye-catching is the disfigured poster of another character in the manga.

Vandalised with the word bastard, traitor and stupid bum is Sasuke Uchiha. His raven hair is sleek, messy bangs shaped his porcelain face while the rest of his hair brushes back forming the shape of a chicken's behind's feathers. The spikey raven hair juts out at the back, almost defying gravity.

His eyes are narrowed almost in a furious expression with the most exquisite pure black eyes.

He has the most handsome features of all the figures in the posters.

"Is this what Naruto became? He can use all this chakra perfectly… Yeah, go Naruto! Ha, Sasuke you leave Konoha and this is what you get," a young boy cheers happily, his wide eyes glued to the computer screen and eagerly darting to every inch of the manga page.

"How did you come this far, with hard work you idiot! Naruto worked harder than the rest and-"

Slap!

"Ouch!" the little boy cries out, patting and trying to soothe the back of his head.

His eyes narrow angrily at the intruder and his bottom lip juts out, "Ane that was mean!"

His bottom lip begins to quiver and tears begin to well in his eyes.

"Ane, what are you calling me? It better not be an insult in Japanese you twerp! Besides stop reading your stupid comic book and get ready for school. I can't be late, Nathaniel" the intruder exclaims, hand on hip and the other waving furiously at Nate.

"It's Nate and when I am older I am changing it to Naruto so… call me Naruto! I am going to be president one day! I am going to be better than all presidents and you will just be a stupid tomato-head!" Nathaniel screeches but soon his cherub face transforms from anger to utter horror and his hand clasps over his mouth.

His eyes go wide with realization as he watches a new dawn of pure rage rises on his sister's face.

The infamous twitching of his sister's left eye is activated and she looms over Nathaniel with shadows cast over her face, she growls, "Did you just call me tomato-head? You are so dead twerp! I could just… Look we need to go to school, we missed the bus and now I have to drive us. Now let me remind you that I have no license!"

"I don't want to go to school anyway. All they do is bully me" Nate murmurs, he spins his computer seat to face the computer screen, and sinks his face into his hands.

His dyed, curly mass of blonde is suddenly ruffled fondly by his older sister and he looks up in surprise.

"I know Nate but it has already been a week since you have been at school. Besides it doesn't matter what they say, you are better than them. Dad has talked to your teacher and Mr Brown has arranged something for you" she says softly, she sighs at the sad look on her little brother's face and she draws him into an embrace.

Nate wraps his arms around his sister and softly asks, "Can't I come to school with you? Please Remy; I don't want to go to my school!"

* * *

Nate gulps nervously before he steps into his classroom. Japanese origami, of many colours in the rainbow, hangs in long chains from chains implanted in the ceiling.

A collage of students paintings hang on the wall, above the whiteboard, different pictures in different colours from trees, houses to even a lone figure resembling Naruto. If you call an orange stick man, with messy blonde blobs as hair and the speech mark reading, 'believe it!' as resembling Naruto.

The room's wall look like a rainbow vomited on them.

The wall is red, the other blue, another is yellow and the other is green.

A colourful room full of life.

Gathered around a smaller, portable whiteboard in a circle are his classmates who all swivel around to stare him down.

A particular boy pokes his tongue out at him and Nate feels slightly offended.

"Nathan, come and have a seat with your classmates. We were just discussing new classroom rules around bullying and Thomas is keen to apologize to you" Mr Brown says enthusiastically, motioning towards the boy who had just finished poking the tongue at him.

Nate stiffens in horror.

Mr Brown was previously a child psychologist who helped traumatised children through the use of art and psychology.

His motto was to be open and have a friendly environment in his class.

That means overcoming problems with students openly, in front of the entire classroom.

"I am sorry Nathan_iel_ I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I am sorry" his bully says, faking a sympathetic look and bowing his head in what Mr Brown believes is shame.

Mr Brown's bright blue eyes bulging in his glasses go wider with happiness and he clasps his hands together.

It seems Mr Brown is fooled by Thomas but Nate would not be.

* * *

Nate shoves his door open and storms towards a certain poster.

He furiously rips it off his wall and starts tearing it to shreds.

"It is not fair!" Nate screams angrily, ripping down another poster before throwing it on his bed. His blue eyes sear into the poster and with a cry of anger he begins punching the poster as hard as he can.

Remy bursts into the room, she had been disturbed by the sounds in her brother's room and had made it her mission to see what was going on. She is surprised to find her brother shoving his bookcase onto the floor and the sight of three shredded posters on the floor while another lays battered on his bed.

"Nate" Remy whispers softly.

"I am not Nate! I should be Naruto! I don't want to be Nate! I hate it here! I hate it!" Nate cries out angrily, stamping his feet on the pile of manga.

"Nate, shush, calm down, please" Remy whispers, she wraps her arms around the shaking figure of her brother and hugs him tightly to her chest.

Nate whimpers before he begins to cry.

"They…"

_They are waiting for him, ready in the shadows waiting… waiting for the right time to pounce. Nate could feel their eyes on him._

_"Right-o off to the staffroom methinks" cheerfully announces Mr Brown, his bulging bright blue eyes sparkle happily at the small drawing Nate has completed. In a roughly drawn mountain, a certain blonde protagonist has his face engraved with his infamous, cheeky grin._

_Nate watches his protection from the bullies walk away, and gazes downheartedly down at his painting. Nate quickly adds more figures around the mountain, visualizing them all cheering, worshipping and respecting the blonde protagonist._

_A small smile appears on his face._

_Splat! _

_The jar of dirty water's contents spill on his painting and his blue eyes go wide._

_"Y-you" he stutters, attempting to salvage his work, pushing the water off his work with all his might only to make it an ugly blur._

_Suddenly he is pushed forward, his face landing on the painting and claiming some of the paint on his face._

_He swivels his head around to find Thomas and his band of friends._

_Their laughter rings in his ears._

_Their laughter consumes everything in his mind._

_Their laughter finally breaks him._

_"I am going to be president one day! My first decree would be to feed you to piranhas!" Nate exclaims angrily. He leaps from his chair and rushes towards Thomas, ready to perform rasengan on the boy._

_"I shouldn't use such a high-ranking technique on my classmates but you asked for it! I am a shinobi, no one messes with me! Rasengan" Nate exclaims, pressing his handsa into the boy's chest._

_The laughter rings louder when nothing happens._

_Nate prods the other boy's chest again, frowning angrily when Naruto's attack doesn't work for him._

_Thomas easily shoves scrawny Nate to the floor, "what a loser!"_

"I know I shouldn't have tried such a high-ranking technique but I had to ane! Maybe I have my chakra all wrong! Maybe-"

"It isn't real" Remy adds in.

"It is going to be real. I am going to make my own… clan! You will be there ane! We will have dragon powers because they are awesome! We will be the Ao clan of dragons! We will live in Konoha and be real shinobi! I will be Ryuu-sama the almighty, legendary dragon shinobi of Konoha!" Nate exclaims with determination.

Nate escapes the embrace and scrambles towards his notebook before he begins to scribble madly.

* * *

Remy returns to her brother's room later that day, admiring a well-drawn picture of a village done by her brother on the floor. A large collection of paper is assembled, stapled together, to create this large picture.

Her blue eyes find her brother buried under a pile of notebook papers torn out.

"Oh Nate" she whispers softly, walking towards her brother.

However her foot starts to sink when she accidentally stands on his poster.

Her blue eyes go wide with horror and she struggles to try and pull her foot away.

She forcibly pulls back only to be tugged harder forward, she lands on her hands and knees.

She watches in horror as she begins to sink in the drawing.

"Nate! Nate, help me!" Remy cries out desperately and her eight year old brother lurches forward. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and drowsily eyes his disappearing sister.

His mouth drops open and he cheers happily, "Quicksand! Cool ane, where did you? Wait, ane did my wish work?

"I can't move, whenever I do I just continue to sink! No, Nate, Nate, what did you do!" He watches helpfully as his sister is completely consumed by his drawing.

Remy looks around in wonder when the drawing comes to life in front of her as if she has entered another world. The large mountain looming over her is so… realistic. She reaches to touch it but to her horror she finds she has no arms. In the place of her arms is nothing but thin air. Looking down, she would scream if she had a mouth because she is nothing. She immediately begins to panic.

'Hold on ane, I will get you a body' she hears Nate in her mind, she becomes paralyzed in horror.

'How do I have a mind? I… You are going to have me possess someone, I hate ghosts, and you know that! Where am I? Am I mental? Have I lost my mind! Am I dreaming! Where is my damn body?'

Nate launches onto his computer seat and quickly types into the search engine GUUGLE, 'create your own character EviantArt.' Numerous hyperlinks pop up on his screen and he gleefully finds one which is useful, ignoring his panicking sister.

"Create your own character, female V by Crysa! Yes, thank you, thank you, and thank you. I definitely can't draw my sister in as a stickman, I will use this. Thank you Crysa! Wow, ane, this is amazing! I can even do your chin shape, this Crysa is amazing!"

'Nate, just give me a damn body!'

"Tomato-head hair, oh this is the only red. Close enough"

'Hey, you could do my hair normal like brown or black or even-'

"Blue eyes, eh, ah, close enough"

'Forget it then'

"Well we have to be somewhat honest but don't worry I won't include all your zits"

'Nate-'

"Fine, um yeah that hair it's like you have a shuriken pony-tail! Awesome"

'What are you doing to my body? Nate-'

"Oops this has no body only the face but don't worry I will just Photoshop this only a body. Ooh I could give you the fifth's diamond! That would be so cool! It will just be on your forehead!"

'No'

"But"

'No'

"Fine and I am done. I will print it out and slab in on the drawing, hopefully you will absorb it" Nate exclaims happily, he races towards the printer beside his bed and anxiously waits for the picture to print. Soon the printer has released the image and Nate excitedly places it on the drawing.

Remy observes as a hand starts to form, she flexes it in wonder and experimentally wiggles her fingers. The hand, her hand obeys everything she gets them to do. Hesitantly she reaches to stroke the mountain when a hand snatches hers.

Remy jumps in fright and turns to see a man towering over her.

Surprisingly, despite the fact he appears to be wearing a bullet-proof vest and has noticeable knifes attached to his belt, she isn't scared of him.

"Ao, Remika you know bunking kunai practice is not acceptable. Let's return to class, this is a warning but if you leave the academy once more I might have to give you detention" the man sternly says.

The scar across the bridge of his nose has her attention instead of his words, her eyes study his tanned skin marred by the dark brown scar. His eyes are deep brown almost black. His hair is tied back in a pony-tail and Remy gawks at the strange head-band the man is wearing.

The man wears dark blue slacks, a long-sleeved dark blue top covered by a green, strange vest that reminds Remy of a bullet-proof vest. On the dark blue top are two strange, black swirls, on the top of each sleeve, the colour of crimson red.

"Remika" the man voices, his concern evident in the furrowing of his eyebrows.

"My name is Remy" Remy utters shakily, she is certain; scarily certain, this man is a character on one of Nate's posters. Her voice scares her it's too soft almost child-like. She freezes… it can't be…

Iruka's brown eyes soften and he fondly clasps her shoulder, he whispers softly, "Are you okay, Remy? You seem a bit lost."

Remy says the only thing she says when she is scared, lost and confused, "I want my mum, I want my dad."

Even in her teenage years she still seeks comfort in the arms of her parents, the feel of their protection and their love is overwhelming.

Iruka looks surprised, he openly gasps and his expression transforms in a grimace. His sorrow filled eyes burn into her eyes, embedding a memory she would never forget.

* * *

What do you think so far? Haha, strange right? There was more in my dream but I have to go to work now. 

Please review

(I think I shouldn't watch Naruto before going to sleep)


End file.
